Say My Name, Lover
by GriddedKnight
Summary: “Come in, Jounouchi.” After the year and a half he still never called me by my first name and that always hurt a little. Puppyshipping, Oneshot/Complete Please R&R Oneshot


**Say My Name, Lover**

By: GriddedKnight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money of the Yu-Gi-Oh, I only use and torment the characters.

**A/N: **So this is a oneshot that I made from one of the other stories that I made. The older one really sucked and was really sad. I intended to have this be a remake of that, fixing the mistakes and just making it better. Buuuuuttttt it just turned into a whole new story. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.

**Say My Name, Lover**

I had gotten an E-mail late in the night, and my computer screen blinked on. Dragging myself out of my bed I walked over to read the message. My heart fluttered and I was now completely awake. The E-mail was from my boyfriend. The sender read KC, and in the mail it simply read.

_Come over._

Simple, yes but everyone knows that the Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp never got mushy, and I could admit that once in awhile I would like him to hug me, or give me a warm smile that was rarely shown and only to people that he loved, Mokuba.

I sent him a reply stating that I'll be there. I didn't have to send it because he knew every time he called I would come.

I had mellowed out a lot since Seto and I got together, and it has been going strong for a good year and a half. Everyone knew I was dating him although Honda and Mai didn't really like it that much but they would support me in loving whoever I picked. Yugi was always dependable, but even he doubted that it would last this long.

I picked up my bag, and snuck out as to not wake my fat slumbering father, he had found out, of my sexual preference and now almost every time he saw me, I would get hit or strangled, and would have new bruises to cover up, on most days I would have to climb out of my window. Seto didn't like it when I had bruises and scrapes on my body, he won't touch me saying I looked disgusting.

Sometimes I wonder how he does it, he could hold out from having sex for months, just to torment me and make it all the more fun to play with me.

I continued to walk down the street to the only place that Seto would be at this time. **Kaiba Corp.** It started to lightly rain and I curst myself for not grabing an umbrella. So instead I hiked my jacket close to my neck as to not let the ice cold rain touch the back of my neck.

And there I was, outside of the massive glass building I walked up to the gate and typed in my key code to get in; then I slowly began walking towards the doors, they opened and I headed to the elevator. **Floor 58.**

The door closed with a bing and I was left to wait for the time I would reach his floor.

10, 11, 12, 13, 14…

Fuck it was slow tonight. 38, 39, 40, 41, 42…

As it was reaching the last of its numbers and binged. I was finally there. The hall was always eerily quiet, and cold except the one large rug that I had convinced Seto to get and I even helped pick it out, although in the end he never picked one that I had pointed out. I walked up to the door, and lightly knocked.

"Come in, Jounouchi." After the year and a half he still never called me by my first name and that always hurt a little.

The door didn't creek nor did it make a sound. I looked into the dark room and saw Seto smiling in his chair with the top of his shirt unbuttoned; I swallowed and tried to act nonchalant. "You wanted me?"

His lips turned upwards and a mocking smile. He swiveled in his chair. "Suck me off." I rolled my eyes in an inner laugh I could make hi squirm and blush. I walked over and leaned on his desk, and he sat there smiling his erection eminent in his pants.

Bending down I unzipped his pants and set his dragon free, and just as I was about to suck on the tip he rolled back in his chair, stroking his erection.

"What? Seto?" he smiled and said. "Stay there." I smiled and looked up at him. "Take off your clothes."

I slowly started to undress, making sure to uncover every inch of my skin as slow as possible. The moonlight light me in just the right light and I blushed as I was completely undress.

Leaning forward he said to me. "I got you something; it's in the right bottom desk drawer."

My hart fluttered as I reached down to open it… My eyes locked onto my present, and I gasped, it was lovely, white leather, with a gold trimming, I lifted it up to my neck the warm fuzzy back as to not chafe my neck.

"Close your eyes." I did.

I would hear him lean forward then set something on the desk then his hands touched my neck, and I heard a click and opened my eyes, "what?!"

I was locked to the desk. Seto smiled and poled out his whip and I jumped back away from him. Did I make him angry?! Like I said before he doesn't like it when I'm bruised or cut, but if it is by his hands that's another story.

The strike came hard and fast, four to my inner thigh. I hissed in pain but didn't rush my hands there. I knew he would hit them. He fell to his knees and leaned his face down to where he has struck. "Very good." He whispered then kissed the reddening tender flesh. I moaned a little as his soft lips and hot tongue covered my skin then slowly licked up to my now forming erection. "That's faster than usual Jounouchi." I bit my bottom lip as he sucked on the tip of my penis.

The moist careen that engulfed me. His head bobbing mouth expertly sucking and nibbling my most sensitive flesh. "Seto… Uuhh God!!!" laughed and the vibration rippled through me, I was going to burst. He quickly wrapped his hand around my cock, stopping my sperm, from over poring. I could never hold out as long, but I could get it up again quickly after cuming.

"Ahh, Seto" I whined, tangling my hands in his chestnut locks. He took out a ring, my cock ring and placed it around my hot manhood.

He went away the came back, undressed. "Seto… I need you." He smiled and walked over. "Suck me off now, pet."

I licked at his shaft my hands touching my own. He hunched over me hands in my hair and thrusting into my mouth. I sucked him in till the hilt and he shuttered, bending down he whispered into my ear. "I'm ready."

He pushed me back, onto the floor and knelt over my erection, rubbing his ass over me. He held me tight as he lowered himself onto me. I thrust into him, his heat engulfing me and his little moan as I did so. He pushed my hips to the cold floor and thrusting me in and out of him. "Seto, I… I want to come." I whimpered as he tightened. The heat constriction around me his inner passage, my haven. "Seto." He kissed me thrusting his hips up and down. I couldn't take it my cock was about to burst as he reached down to release me. As he his everything went white. My head was dizzy and all I could to was feel and smell and taste. I pushed him over his legs in the air back against the floor his blushing face in the moon light. I could see again, and as I was trusting to my completion I knew that he was there with me. "Kat… Katsuya… I'm going to come." His wards were like heaven. _My name… _

"Seto… I love you!" I called out as I released my seed deep into his belly, and his over both our chest.

We lay in the afterglow the sun just rising over the horizon. He would only ever snuggle me after sex, so I tried to stay silent as to bask in the loving embrace of Seto.

"Jou?" Back to my first name he was starting to waken. "You said you loved me." I froze in his arms.

"Did I?" I acted as if I didn't know.

He sighed in my hair, "You did."

"Are you going to breakup with me?"

"No."

I looked up at him, his beautiful emerald eyes twinkled, and his white teeth sparkling with a… a smile. "You know Katsuya, I love you too…" My heart fluttered, "But you best not tell that cheer squad of yours." We both laughed. "I'm serious!"

I laughed again "I know I know." I snuggled into his chest. "I know."

End


End file.
